Out of his Shell
by Mod Soul 792
Summary: Orochimaru had planned to overshadow Sasuke...but some plans go astray. He got the wrong guy.
1. Prologue: Regrets and Losses

Chapter One:

Losses and Regrets

HEY EVERYBODY! I replaced chapter 1 so that way the story would make more sense in the end. Anyway, I will be working on this more often since it's summer.

Disclaimer: "Naruto! I'll give you ramen if you say it!" "RAMEN!" "Yes Ramen! SAY IT!" "Alrightalright! Twilight dwell doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters!" "Good." "Where's my ramen!" ""Gotta go!" "Get back here!" "Sucker!"

_

* * *

He saw a light coming up to him. In the fog he could see Sasuke screaming and could have sworn Sakura was crying. Then the light exploded, sending Naruto into darkness. Falling into the darkness, he could see kyubi screaming. Then he asked, "Do you want to make a deal?"

* * *

_

"Sasuke…what happened?" asked Sakura wet with tears.

Sasuke covered his eyes, and tried to ease Sakura.

"Where is Naruto!" shouted Sakura on her knees.

As she lit a flare, Sasuke was slamming his fist into Orochimarus corpse.

Then he looked around to see a black mark on the floor and shouted, "Naruto!"

Sakura turned around to Sasuke and shouted, "Sasuke! Naruto is dead!"

Sakura kneeled on her knees above the burnt floor and whispered, "Don't go…"

Sasuke slouched next to Sakura and thought, "What have I done…?"

He walked over too Orochimarus body and kicked it around.

Sakura fell to the floor again and said, "Sasuke… why didn't you just return?"

Sasuke began burning Orochimarus body and Sakura shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN SASUKE!"

* * *

At Narutos funeral, on the memorial lay a photo of Naruto and his team.

Sakura went up to the memorial with Tsunade at her side and said, "Thank you…for keeping your promise…I'm sorry I never acknowledged you... I do know."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade before leaving and said, "I would give anything to bring him back, just for a moment, and tell him what I feel."

Tsunade leaned over the stone and said, "You would've been the best Hokage…I would have loved to see your face carved right by mine on that mountain…see you soon."

Jiraiya stepped up and leaned down placing his unique headband on the stone.

"There isn't a headband like this…I know how much you brag about being the best ninja and with this, no one would object! You did great kid! Yodaime would be proud."

Jiraiya sat back on his seat and Iruka stepped up.

"I wish I could've seen you before you left…you were like a son to me…next time I see you I'll treat you to as much ramen as you want!"

Iruka then put a kunai on the memorial and said, "It was my fathers, say hello to my parents while you're up there."

Kakashi placed a boxed set of Make-out Paradise and said, "I'll teach you chidori some other time…"

After many more by-passers, Sasuke stepped up to the front.

"Hey dunce. It's my fault, I hope you live it up there. I wish you were my brother, the one I never had, thanks. I hope to see you there too."

Sasuke then placed an Uchiha plaque in the center that said, "Naruto Uzumaki, brother not by blood, but of heart. May our bond stay strong."

On the stone it wrote, "Uzumaki Naruto, died: age 14, Konohas Hero"

* * *

"Kabuto…come here!"

"What is it master?"

"Look what I found…"

The man hidden in a trees shadow pointed at a small boy in the shadow as well.

"Is that?"

"Yes Kabuto, it's bad enough I'm like this, and yet I wasn't able to do anything. It seems that the boy doesn't remember a thing. Ha…yet he still holds his power."

"Are you ok master!"

"Yeah, he took a beating out of me, even with my new power, I wonder what he's doing here…"


	2. Team Seven Two Years

_Chapter 1_

_Team Seven Two Years_

_Yo! I again replaced a chapter. I know this is short! _

_Anyway...Constructive criticizm is accepted._

_Geez...I'm bored of this: _

_Disclaimer: "Naruto! This time I have the ramen for you. Say it one more time!" "You better have it! Twilight Dwell doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters!" "..." I start running. "ARGH! I want my RAMEN!" "Gets him every time!"

* * *

__Two and a half years later,_

In the village of Konoha, all seemed at peace.

"Morning Sasuke!"

Ino and Sakura met up with Sasuke at the ramen shop.

"Hey Ino. Sakura…" Sasuke sat down next to the two girls and ordered some ramen.

"Oh! We were just about to go Sasuke!" said Ino picking up her small bag.

"Ok then, I'll order it to go…"

The shop owner gave Sasuke back his money and said, "It's alright. You run along and enjoy."

Sasuke laughed and said, "You're spoiling me old man!"

He shook his head and said, "It's the least I can do for his friend…"

Outside, Ino asked, "Hey guys, since when have you two been eating ramen?"

Sakura bit her lip and said, "It's been a while since we've been eating ramen. You haven't noticed?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement to avoid questions.

Ino shrugged and left the two on the way to Hokage-samas office.

"Tsunade!" Sakura embraced her sensei after the long dismissal in the sand country.

"So how did the mission go? It has been five months!" said Tsunade

"Everything is fine, oh and Garaa wanted you to put this next to Narutos memorial."

Putting a strange piece of rock on in Tsunades hands, Sakura said, "It was a piece of Garaas gourd, it broke off when Naruto fought Garaa in the forest…"

Tsunade nodded and turned her attention to Sasuke, "And you? How are things?"

Sasuke gave Tsunade a file and said, "We've got some information on the Akasukis whereabouts and the surviving followers of Orochimaru."

Sasuke picked up the chip of Garaas gourd, turned around and started leaving the room.

Before he left, Tsunade said, "Don't worry, they'll get what they deserve."

Sasuke was now gone and Sakura picked up the ramen Sasuke left behind.

"I better give this back to him, it's getting cold…Tsunade by any chance-"

Tsunade interrupted by shaking her head and said, "Sorry, no reports of survival…you're just going to have to accept-"

Sakura stepped out of the room and said, "I still believe he's out there…"

At the top of the Hokage Mountain, Sakura saw Sasuke leaning over the familiar stone again.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke started praying and Sakura quietly listened.

"…It has been a while brother…hoping you're doing ok I was out for a while, I wish you went with us to visit Garaa in the Sand village."

Sasuke pulled out of his pouch the gourd chip-off.

"Garaa wanted to give you this…"

Sasuke stood up and finished with, "Keep training so when we meet again, we can spar sometime…"

Now that Sasuke finished, Sakura revealed herself and handed Sasuke his ramen.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a man in a jonin vest and a book at his side, the kids said, "Hey Kakashi!"

On Kakashis pouch, there was a book entitled, "Make-out Heaven"

Kakashi then noticed the two were sitting on the same bench and he said, "So how's the couple?"

Sakura looked down disappointed in Kakashi and Sasuke glared.

"Sorry, my mistake, anyways look at this!"

Kakashi flung out the new book and started reading, "It's part two of the Make-out Paradise collection! A whole new-"

Sasuke interrupted Kakashi and asked, "Any reason you came here?"

Kakashi put back his book and said, "Right! Next week we'll be on another mission!"

Sakura grunted and asked, "Another!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask and said, "We'll be infiltrating the base of the surviving followers of Orochimaru."

Sakura clenched her fist and her attitude flipped, "I-can't-wait…"


	3. Memories

Authors note: **This story is getting harder, and harder to write… I don't want to abandon it though! I currentlyon break with my latestfan fiction "Starting from Scratch" so this and "New Student" may be a little late. I plan to work onthis ficnext weekas well asNew Student toupdate to the fourth or fifth chapter! I could really use reviews to improve on this one so review if you want.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Out of His Shell

Chapter 3: Memories

_Five days later_

Ino and Sakura were at the salon getting their hair done…

"So Sakura, two more days huh? Give em' what's coming!"

Sakura tried to go off subject and said, "So Ino…you let your hair grow long again?"

Ino smirked and asked, "Got any problem forehead?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Off course not! I didn't know you were still after Sasuke!"

Ino mimicked Sakuras laughter, "As it turns out, Choji likes long hair!"

Sakuras eyes widened and choked trying to hold her laughter.

"So hmph, why are you with Choji now?"

Ino went into bragging mode and said, "Choji is nice, he's getting stronger, and he shares a lot, the team really-"

Ino paused and noticed Sakura was getting a hair**cut.**

"Sakura! Why are you cutting your hair!"

Ino shrugged of Sakuras hair dresser and said, "That was a close one!"

Sakura turned to the lady and said, "Sorry! Don't mind her!"

The lady went back to trimming Sakuras hair.

"Why would you want to cut your hair? Anyone special!"

Ino was smiling and Sakura dosed off,

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto met Sakura at team sevens old training grounds for practice.

Naruto noticed Sakuras short hair and asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Sakura punched Naruto in the fashion she would always do…in the face.

Sakura helped Naruto up and said, "Sorry! Got carried away!"

Naruto gave his grin and said, "No problem…although it's none of my business, what did happen?"

Sakura kicked the ground and said, "Tsunade won't let me have long hair because it gets in the way of my training…"

Naruto laughed and asked, "Is that all? That's no problem! Don't worry about the little things!"

Sakura frowned and said, "What do you know?"

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Well nobody has had a problem with it! Why would you want long hair anyway…you can make changes!"

Sakura played with her bangs and Naruto said, "Don't hide it! You look pretty with short hair!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto in astonishment.

He was shielding his mouth and said, "Sorry! It slipped!"

She smiled at Naruto and put up her hair the way it was styled when she had long hair, as though it made no difference.

Naruto gave a thumbs- up and said, "See? No worries!"

After training half the day, Sakura finally took a break.

"You know Sakura, using medical ninjutsu, you can excel the growth of your hair cells everyday at it will seem like it was never short!"

Sakura took a moment to think about the ability and replied, "It's ok! I think I'll keep it this way!" Sakura lifted herself up and happily practiced alone.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Ino was waiting impatiently for Sakuras reply.

"Well! Anyone special!"

Sakura returned to reality and replied, "Not really…just for training well!"

* * *

"Master, the boy is struggling!"

"Let him! He's too weak to beat me anyway!"

"As much as I would love to believe you, no, he still contains five, you got four."

"I meant to weak to use them!"

"Fine then…so what's your progress so far?"

"Each tail tells a story Kabuto!"

* * *

_The next day_

Sakura was walking through the market when she saw Iruka buying a gift.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!"

Walking up to Iruka, Sakura asked, "Whatcha' been doing lately?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Did you forget? It is Narutos birthday! I'm getting him a present!"

"You do this Iruka?" asked Sakura.

"Yup. I'm going put it on the memorial for Naruto."

Sakura stressed a smile, rather than frown, and said, "I'll get him some flowers!"

Following Iruka through the pathway, they reached the memorial and placed their gifts.

Iruka then leaned down and prayed, and Sakura followed him.

* * *

_Flashback/ Past Moment (again!)_

Sakura parents were praying in the lobby and she asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Sakura, you should pay your respects as well…to those who died defending Konoha."

"From what?" asked Sakura. "The kyubi…it has been fourteen years."

Sakura stood still and thought, maybe Naruto…later.

She sat with her parents and went through two o'clock praying.

Afterwards Sakura immediately left home to buy Naruto a gift.

Walking down the market to see if anything was open, Sakura realized that no store would be open on a day of mourning and recognition.

Thinking all hope was lost, Sakura saw a small store with its door open.

Sakura stepped in and immediately the shopkeeper said, "Sorry we're closed."

Determined, Sakura pleaded, "Sir, a friends birthday is today and I didn't know…if you please just let me take a quick look…I'll be in and out!"

The man was moved and said, "It must be hard having a birthday today, no one would like to celebrate…go ahead take your time."

Sakura, despite the man said- Take your time- she knew that really meant-I'm letting look around but be quick about it!

After storming down the first three walls, Sakura could find nothing but cups and plates.

Desperate to find something, Sakura took her time to look.

Then, she saw a strange pot or plate that caught her eye, not only its shape, but the words imprinted on it.

Sakura smiled and said, "Perfect! Just like Naruto!"

She took the bowl of the shelf and purchased the item.

"Found what you had in mind?" asked the shop owner.

Sakura nodded furiously and said, "I think he'll love it!"

The man then took the bowl for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I'll wrap it up for you!"

After taking directions from the local ramen shop, Sakura was pointed to an apartment said to be Narutos house.

She noticed the door was open while she knocked so she entered to see Naruto, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all eating at the table.

"May I come in?" asked Sakura hopefully.

Naruto smiled so wide it scared Sakura.

"Of course Sakura-chan!"

After they all ate and enjoyed themselves, Naruto was anxious to open his gifts.

The first present was from Iruka.

They were heavy, chakra concentrated, training weights.

"Thanks Iruka sensei!"

"You can strap them to your ankles and it'll help increase your speed!"

The next was from Jiraiya; a bottle of sake for the younger aged boys.

"Jiraiya what the hell!"

"Don't worry kid! It's good for soon-to-be-adults like you!"

Tsunade hit Jiraiya on the head and handed Naruto a jonin vest.

"But Tsunade! You know I'm not jonin yet!"

Tsunade laughed and replied, "You will be soon! I'm sure of it!" Tsunade hugged Naruto.

After brushing Tsunade off, Naruto tried on the vest when Sakura handed him a present.

"Sakura-chan…I didn't know you wanted to come. No one really wants to celebrate this time of year…"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and pushed the gift to Naruto.

"Come on! Take it!"

Naruto slowly took the gift, as though expecting it to explode, this annoyed Sakura.

When Naruto opened it, the gift was an orange bowl, perfect size for ramen.

"This is great Sakura-chan! Thank you!" Naruto quickly filled his ramen bowl with (what do you know!) ramen.

Sakura seemed disappointed that Naruto didn't take the time to completely observe the bowl, not just outside but also inside.

Knowing it was late, she said, "I really got to go…bye Naruto! Happy Birthday!"

Naruto frowned and asked childishly, "Why so soon?"

Sakura chuckled and said, "My parents will kill me!"

They waved goodbye and as the hour went by, everyone else left.

Naruto by then was almost done with the ramen in the bowl and could notice some strange letters hiding under the ramen water.

So he quickly finished the bowl and read what the letters in the bowl said, "#1 Ninja"

Naruto slowly soaked in what the bowl and his stomach curled for one reason: either he shouldn't have eaten all that ramen, or it was the stream of thoughts running in his head, "Did Sakura-chan give this to me? Did she know the bowl said this? Did the ramen bowl mutate?"

"Sakura-chan…thanks."

_End Flashback/ Past Moment

* * *

_

**I hope it wasn't a chick flick but I need ideas…next time I'll think twice before working on three fanfics at a time! How do some people do it! Read my other fics if you want!**

**I just thought of something! Off to write it down!**


	4. Mission Start

**Authors note: Ta Da!**The next chapter. Anyways, my latest story will be stopped for a while because I need (want)to get chapter 5 for New Student and this story by the end of the month. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Ideas are coming now…FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Back in reality, Sakura realized that Iruka was already done praying. 

"So Sakura, finished yet?"

She got up from her spot and brushed off some dust.

"It gets harder and harder to live without him eh Iruka?"

Iruka nodded and said, "I wonder what he would look like now…"

_We turn to Sasuke, the night before the mission._

Sasuke was in the secret Uchiha chamber and was leaning against the wall next to a statue.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…I'll avenge you."

_Flashback_

"Sasuke…you baka…you-"

Naruto started vomiting on the floor after Sasuke used kinjutsu on Naruto.

"Come back…he's going to take over you soon!"

"I told you dunce. I'll give my body up to Orochimaru. In return, my body will have power to kill my brother."

"Sasuke I- we can help you…take revenge on your brother."

"I don't want your help! It has to be me alone!"

"Isn't Orochimaru taking over you help? Why the snake…and not us?"

Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto who was clutching his stomach.

"You may have suppressed kyubis chakra…but you have to learn, that I don't need it to beat you!"

Naruto stood up and asked, "Are you taking revenge on your brother if Orochimaru is controlling you? Or is he doing it FOR you!"

"..."

"You have friends Sasuke! I think of you as a brother and Sakura…she…loves you."

"Naruto, I've made up my mind…I'm going to let Orochimaru do it."

Coming from behind the trees, Orochimaru said, "Sasuke, it's time."

Following Orochimaru, Sasuke took one final glance at Naruto, who was struggling to stay standing.

Orochimaru kicked Naruto into a tree, "Sasuke, the boy won't get up, let's get going."

Watching the two disappear from view, Narutos eyes turned moon grey and he said, "I'm not letting this happen…Sakura, see ya 'round."

Naruto ran off into the distance to get Sasuke.

_End flashback_

"I had the chance, and I blew it. I'm so sorry…"

_In another realm_

"**Hey kit?" **

"What is it now? It's been two years and I still haven't gained consciousness! Where the hell's my body anyway?"

"**Forget about that, you remember our bargain right?" **

"Of course, wouldn't forget it."

"**Well Konoha's in danger…it's him."**

The boy stood up and asked, "Aw man…don't tell me he's messing around with my body again right?"

"**Yes, and apparently, he's draining my energy from you." **

"What're you saying?"

**"I'm saying that currently, he has four tails worth of my energy."**

"Oh…and I have five."

**"Yes, finally after two years stuck in the demon realm with us demons you're starting to wise up."**

"Yeah, yeah…so when do I get to go see the world of the living?"

"**In seven days."**

"Good, then all this training will have paid off..."

"**Naruto…you understand that you will only stay when needed."**

"…I know, at least I'll see them again."

_Back in the living realm, four days later_

Walking together to the ramen shop, Sasuke asked Sakura, "Are you ready?In less than ten hours we'll be off to the grass country to get Orochimaru once more…"

Sakura gulped some air down and said, "I'm nervous…and yet, I'm happy."

"What?"

"To avenge Naruto..."

Sasuke, still thinking about the flashback asked, "Sakura, do you still love me?"

Standing in front of the ramen shop, Sakura replied, "I do Sasuke…as a brother, however…"

"You love Naruto…don't you?"

"I did…"

They entered the ramen shop and sat down to eat their ramen.

"Did you ever tell him?" asked Sasuke slurping up some ramen.

"…I was too late. He died before I could tell him…"

Sakura silently chuckled and said, "I had so many opportunities to tell him, but I procrastinated. Lets not go far into it."

Sasuke had also been procrastinating, but he didn't want to tell Sakura who really killed Naruto.

After the two finished their ramen, they walked up to the tombstone of Naruto.

The security was tight, only friends of Naruto could walk in at night, according to seals placed on the entrance.

Sakura and Sasuke sat on their knees and prayed for Naruto.

In Sasuke's thoughts, "Brother, watch over us tomorrow. I will avenge you."

Sakura's thoughts, "Naruto-kun, it's me Sakura. I-tomorrow we leave. I want to- I-"

Sakura stood up and ran down the mountain crying and sat down on a bench.

Following her down, Sasuke asked, "What happened?"

"I-I can't do this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Naruto…I don't think I can face Orochimaru…he…I don't know how he lived! You…you burned him! Yet he's still alive! Can't Naruto be alive!"

Sasuke knew that he'd have to tell Sakura, and Konoha the truth…but decided to wait for tomorrow, so he won't have to answer."

"Sakura, let me take you home…"

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke beat Kakashi harder than usual not because he was later than usual, but because they came earlier.

"Geez, OK! Let's get moving!"

Sakura and Sasuke always stayed a couple of steps ahead of Kakashi and he asked, "Do any of you know which way we're going?"

After that, the two would get behind Kakashi only to pass him five minutes later.

"It's going to be a long trip…"

_Three days later in the demon realm_

The boy was pacing around the dark room, which seemed to be endless. He was currently walking upside down.

**"Calm down kit!"**

"How can I! In five hours I'll be alive again and see all my old friends! How can I be calm!"

**"Kit, you won't exactly be "alive"."**

"What're you talking about?"

**"I'm saying that you'll be just a solid spirit…"**

"Will I get hungry?"

**"…Yes you will."**

"Yeah! I'll be able to eat ramen!"

**"But I need to remind you…remember that you'll only be there as long as they need you."**

"…I know…is there anyway I can change that?"

**"Yes…but-"**

"Tell me!"

Naruto was shaking all around and pushing kyuubis tails around.

**"I'll tell you some other time, in the mean while…come, I need to get you prepared."**

Kyuubi materialized a cloak and kunais, as well as shuriken in front of Naruto.

"A cloak? What's this for?"

**"To keep your identity on a low profile."**

"Oh…alright."

_Living world_

The team found themselves walking up a peninsula, and saw a forest ahead.

"So they're in there?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes…are you ready."

The two ninjas nodded in unison and started through the forest.

Sasuke didn't notice he had stepped on a string...

A metal girder straped to trees above started to fall above the team.

* * *

Cliffhangers rule! This was not very frightful though…obviously a trap. Anyways, I plan to have Naruto come back in the next chapter or one after it. One thing's for sure though…Sasuke in the next chapter will confess! Smirks I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and till next time! 


	5. Confession

I am WAY over due with this chapter, sorry, explanation's at the bottom.

Just to let ya know, I was in a really big hurry 'cause school's starting in three days for me. So there might be out of context stuff, spelling errors, and it will be short and to the point. For people who get a kick out of flaming it'll be dull.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor will I ever as long as I live. I don't have to say this anymore!

* * *

As the team walked through the forest, Kakashi heard the trees rustle and looked above, as well as the others.

A trap went off, sending shuriken and kunai from all angles.

Sakura executed a substitution while Kakashi and Sasuke leaped through an opening to avoid the knives.

"Get out!" shouted Sakura pushing the two out of the path.

(Just to say, I'm low on ideas and I'm trying my best to do better. This isn't one of my best stories)

Charging chakra in her fist, Sakura connected it with the falling girder, which cracked in some areas and fell to the ground in front of Sakura, who collapsed on the spot.

"Sakura!"

Her bones in her arm snapped, and dislocated from her shoulder. She coughed out some blood.

"Internal bleeding." whispered Kakashi.

Sakura shouted in pain as she waved her good arm above the broken one, healing it with medical ninjutsu.

'The medical nin has to be the one down and out…' thought Kakashi searching through Sakura's backpack, hoping to find anything of use.

"What happened!" asked Sasuke

"I was able to stop the girder…b-but an impact is an im-impact, all the energy o-of the falling girder…d-destroying parts of it." said Sakura in a whisper, still trying to endure the pain.

"We need to hide!" said Kakashi leading them into a nearby cave.

"We have to quit the mission." said Kakashi pulling out a pain relief in Sakura's pack.

Sasuke was going to nod but then Sakura said, "N-no! I stopped the bleeding and I fixed most of the bones. We can still do it! It's only a couple of nins!"

Kakashi sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" shouted Sakura.

"What do we do?" asked Sasuke.

"They know we're here…so we might as well find another way in ourselves."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked around the cave for traces of chakra behind the rocks, after a minute Sasuke said, "I found something."

Kakashi interrupted and said, "I've been looking at this chakra signal behind this wall of rocks, it's familiar…I don't know where it's from thought…Sakura, you and Sasuke go through the route Sasuke found, I'll go through this one."

Everyone agreed and Sakura burst a hole in both sides and they separated.

Sasuke and Sakuras route:

The two nins found themselves in a dark hallway with only a single torch to light the long hall.

Two steps and Sakura already sensed a presence.

Sasuke searched the room with his sharingan and said, "It's in here…" Sasuke threw a smoke bomb into the room and they then stormed the room looking for the man.

Sasuke noticed that there was a kunai at his throat, held by a nin who said, "Die!"

Emerging from the smoke, Sakura landed her fist in the ninjas face with her good arm.

Sasuke waved away some smoke and said, "You got lucky."

Sakura chuckled and said, "No, you did. One point for me."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and led Sakura through the dim room.

* * *

Knowing Sasuke and Sakura might need help latter, Kakashi sprinted until he reached a junction.

'Damn, this place is bigger than most expect…okay…chakra signature…'

Kakashi took the left side and could sense guards.

'The caves have no place to hide…unless…'

Kakashi pulled out a scroll, and drew blood, 'Summoning no Jutsu!'

"Where do you think the intruders are?" asked a guard up ahead.

"Dunno, but there in for a hard time. We'll take shifts to the gate in a minute now. "

Dogs emerged from the ground and bit the two ninjas, immobilizing them.

Kakashi could tell there was a

Kakashi figured one of the ninja might know how to open it so he shouted, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

One of the ninjas found themselves in a snake pit and Kakashi was on the top.

"Tell me how to open the gate up ahead." demanded Kakashi.

The man didn't speak but then Kakashi tossed in an Anaconda, who quickly wrapped itself around the ninjas.

"I'll tell you! The guards hold the seals!" Kakashi then smirked and released the genjutsu.

Back in reality, the ninjas passed out and Kakashi stormed ahead, with the dogs back underground.

After taking a couple of turns, Kakashi went a little to fast for himself and the guards saw him. There were five of them.

Begining to fight them, Kakashi noticed markings on their foreheads and thought, 'They must be the seals themselves...I'll have to kill them.'

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

Inside what probably would be a lobby, Sasuke and Sakura finally reached some light.

"Now I can see again…lets see if I can raise my score." said Sakura.

Sasuke for a moment deactivated his sharingan and then the enemy took the opportunity to strike.

Sasuke dodged a sword swipe and while pulling out a kunai he shouted, "Little rat!"

He jabbed the kunai in the ninja's neck, pulled it back out, and stabbed an incoming attacker.

Sakura meanwhile was going Jackie Chan on the ninja's asses.

She was punching in all directions. Ten ninja had already been taken down.

Two of them tried running from Sakura and she shouted, "No you don't!"

She punched the floor, making a giant gap in which the ninjas fell.

Then as the rubble caved in on them, Sakura counted, "Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, oh and Eighteen so far…"

Now that the ninjas were cleared Sasuke and Sakura opened a door, leading into a large, what would seem, balcony that could have been the size of a small arena for sparing.

Lights turned on around the two and maybe ten meters away stood Kabuto and a cloaked man close to him.

"Still alive Kabuto?" said Sakura shooting Kabuto a nasty smirk.

"Apparently…and so is my master…hehe." The two ninjas looked at the cloaked man who had a saturated aura of chakra and darkness.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan and shouted, "OROCHIMARU!"

Kabuto nodded while chuckling.

Sasuke started his third and final chidori, sprinted at the man, and shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU! Now and for good!"

When Sasuke struck Orochimaru, he showed no pain and Kabuto didn't assist him.

Sasuke released his chidori to see that the wound healed as fast as Sasuke stopped the attack.

Sasuke pulled the hood down and shouted, "What the hell!"

Sakuras eyes widened as she saw who had been under the cloak.

He was as tall as Sasuke, blonde hair, and cascade eyes.

Sasuke staggered back to Sakura and said, "I can't believe it…"

Then Orochimaru (who looks like Naruto) and Kabuto charged at them.

Orochimaru stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder and Kabuto started sapping the chakra out of Sakura.

Orochimaru swung at Sasuke, who dodged it and kicked Kabuto back, having Orochimaru step away.

"Sasuke…it's Naruto…he's back!"

Sasuke's teeth gritted and he said, "No Sakura…that's Orochimaru…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief and shouted, "What are you talking about…Naruto is right there! Right there Sasuke!" Sakura began crying in complete confusion.

"Sakura…"

Orochimaru smirked at her reaction and Sasuke looked down.

Sakura stood up and inched her way closer to Orochimaru.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and held her back. She of course would tug more and more, until she shouted, "Let go of me!"

Sasuke interrupted, "Sakura, I'm sorry…that's Orochimaru."

"No! Orochimaru's dead! That's Naruto!"

Orochimaru pulled out a sword and teased the two ninjas with Naruto's old grin while saying, "Before I kill you two, Sasuke…tell her the story…she was late in the fight two years ago!"

"Sasuke…how?" Sakura was trembling while tears dripped to the floor.

"It all began…"

* * *

After killing the five guards, Kakashi oppened the gate and entered.

Now inside a strange lab, Kakashi searched around for the person giving off the chakra signal.

After searching through the first six hallways, Kakashi came across a strange room with something that looks like a capsule, bed, and machine all in one. (This is the thing Kabuto uses to help Orochimaru and that one guy in the Sasuke retrieval mission that can shape shift his bones.)

"This is where it came from…"

There were four of the capsules, all empty except for one.

He opened the pod and inside was a boy the size of Sasuke and it seemed he had been coughing out blood for a while, as though tortured. It looked like forced on him were black, long pants, the normal ninja shoes/sandals, and a white jacket with a hood, currently covering his face.

"Who are you?" Kakashi was about totake offthe hood when five ninjas appeared in the hallway, chasing after Kakashi.

Placing the boy on his back, Kakashi fled the room and ran down another hall.

Ninjas blocked Kakashi from the front and in the back of the halls.

Now surrounded, Kakashi thought, "I'm going to have to make a way out."

He made a blur of hand seals and shouted, "Chidori!"

The wall exploded, revealing a large balcony where Sasuke, Sakura, and two other men were.

* * *

_Earlier, with Sasuke and Sakura:_

Orochimaru pulled out a sword and teased the two ninjas with Naruto's old grin while saying, "Before I kill you two, Sasuke…tell her the story…she was late in the fight! Yes now I remember…tell her what happened!"

"Sasuke…how?" Sakura was trembling while tears splashed on the floor.

"It all began…"

Flashback

Sasuke was running from Naruto after a fight in the forest during an "S" rank mission.

"Sasuke…come back! I promised Sakura I'll bring you back!"

Sasuke laughed and asked, "Sakura made you promise? Save yourself the trouble and say I got away this time."

While Sasuke was about to enter Orochimarus base after three whole years, Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and shouted, "Orochimaru will kill you! He's not interested in your revenge!"

Sasuke wiped the blood off his face and said, "I know his plans dunce. At least all have power to kill my brother!"

"Sasuke…this is your last chance."

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and said, "No, it's yours. Be quiet or I'll just shut you up right now!"

"You can try!" shouted Naruto.

Before Sasuke could strike, Orochimaru chopped Naruto at the neck, knocking him out unconscious.

"Sasuke, hurry, this body is taking its toll on me!"

"…yeah."

Back in the lair, Orochimaru was beginning to perform the jutsu when he dodged a kunai to his forehead. Naruto.

"You're actually a problem now. Congratulations

Kabuto followed Orochimaru while Naruto tried to regain balance.

"Now Kabuto!" As ordered, Kabuto placed Sasuke in front of Orochimaru and they repeated the seals.

Orochimaru said, "Now no more stalls!"

Sasuke saw Orochimaru's body beginning to limp when he heard, "Henge no Jutsu!" (Did I use that right?)

Naruto had turned into an exact replica of Sasuke, with all the marks Kabuto had placed on Sasuke for the sealing.

Naruto copied the bonding chains Orochimaru made with Sasuke as well and knocked Sasuke out of the way, and took his place.

Naruto burst into flames and shouted, "Sasuke…go back!"

Then Naruto's henge stopped, turning back into his regular body. (Hecancled the transformation that made him look like Sasuke) Flames engulfed him while his scream went from Naruto's tone to Orochimaru's.

He disappeared as well as Kabuto leaving nothing but flame marks on the ground.

Sakura then came later to the scene and shot a distress flare, signaling Kakashi.

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura was now staring at Sasuke in disbelief, "So…he took your place!"

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Yes…I've grown accustomed to the kyuubi vessels body, I never imagined I could actually use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Sasuke spat at Orochimaru's feet, which then frowned and said, "What's the matter Sasuke? Are you mad? Let me show you some of the kyuubi's chakra I can hold!"

Orochimaru's blade began to shine dark red, but before he had finished,Kakashi blew a hole in the wall and shouted, "Sasuke, Sakura, follow me!" (This is when the group meets up after separating)

Sasuke could see Sakura was in no condition to be running so he picked her up on her back and fled with Kakashi by jumping of the ledge, landing in a giant entry way.

Orochimaru looked down and shouted, "Kuso! Go get them!"

All the guards chased after the three nins.

While running, Sasuke asked, "Who's that you're carrying Kakashi?"

Kakashi kept his eyes on the exit and said, "A hostage."

* * *

First of all, I wish I could have continued typing but: My parents are limiting electronics and schools coming back up in three days, so we'vebeen working and preparing.

I'm going to revise this chapter later because I still have to update my other 2 stories in less than three days. So until then, thanks!

P.S.: I can't say how much longer until my next update, I have to do it on weekends, but I promise it'll be better than this one.


End file.
